Breathe Warren Even if it hurts too much
by CiCilia
Summary: Warren is 12 Dale is 15. Warren is getting abused by his Dad. Can Dale stop it before it gets out of hand? Also there is very cute Warren-Dale brother bonding! WARNING ABUSE original story called BREATHE WARREN Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so some Of you may not like this_ **BUT PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PEOPLE HAVE A HEART!**

**BTW, Warren is 12 and Dale is 15**

* * *

><p><strong>DALE POV<strong>

I sat on my bed listening to the screams on the other side of the wall in my room.

The reason for those screams were so cruel that I could barely breathe. All because Warren had gotten a C on his Progress Report (The one he received before spring break) and father had went bonkers. His eyes had widened when he saw the leather belt in his father's hand as he stomped towards Warrens room. Warren was really going to get it this time! If only he had listened to Dale and prepared! An hour later his father walked out of Warrens room with a satisfied smile. "That'll teach the stupid **** not to ever get a grade like that again" he muttered.

**WAR****REN POV**

I had known that I would most likely get punished. I was just trying to avoid the inevitable.

He walked in carrying the leather belt he used for occasions like these, which he thought only deserve quote-minor-unquote punishment. Punishment that always made me think: _Why do you hate me so much? Why is it that he only ever hurts me, not Dale? _Although, this was certainly a predicament I would rather not have Dale endure.

"Warren what is this?" My dad said in a low voice.

I stay silent, hoping it was one of those questions where I didn't have to answer. Whatever. He would get vexed if I answered it anyways.

"Answer the question!" he bellowed.

Before I could open my mouth, a hand slapped me. Dizzy, I fall back onto my bed. I can taste blood in my mouth. Not even giving me time to recollect myself he slammed his foot into my chest rendering me breathless.

"Dont ever get something like this ever again!" He yelled while punching me in the face.

"I-I-I'm sorry" I whimpered.

"Oh you will be." He roared.

Then before I realized it, my shirt was off and I was facing the wall exposed.I could hear the belt slash the air as it sailed toward my back.I drop to the floor from the impact of the belt on my skin. _This hurts so much!_

"Ha look at you. Cant even take a beating standing straight."My father chuckles as he kicks me with his steel-toed boots. I take a sharp intake of breath and let it out in a bone chilling scream as I feel searing pain in my thigh.

"Shut up you worthless piece of s***!" He yells at me.

As I struggle to lift myself up, 15 whips of the belt land on my back. One after the other in strong, sure, painful amounts. I scream more. That just makes him get madder and whip me harder while kicking me in various spots.I screamed harder than before, adding on to the fury , after 30 more whips and kicks, he left my room,leaving me broken and sobbing in pain and agony.

**DALE POV**

As I heard our father go down the stairs, I snuck into my brother's room to check if he was okay. The sight I saw was heartbreaking. he was lying on the floor unconscious, covered in so many bruises and laying in his own blood.

"Warren are you okay?" I tried to make my voice as gentle as possible.

He coughed up blood.

I searched his dresser for some sweatpants and a T-shirt for him to wear. I laid them on his bed, then stripped him of his clothes and carried him naked to the tub. As I carried him, I realized that he had fallen asleep. It was sad to think that he had cried himself to sleep. _Although, the water will probably wake him up, I chuckled quietly to myself. _When I dropped Warren into the tub full of hot water, just as predicted, he woke up. What I did not expect was for Warren to wake up crying. Consolingly I rubbed Warrens back, trying not to cringe at the bloody water.

"Its alright Warren...cmon...shh...quiet down." I comforted.

"Why does he h-h-h-" He tried again. "W-w-why does he hate m-m-me so m-m-much?" He managed through the tears.

"Shh...He doesnt hate you." I said, although inwardly I wondered if that wasnt the case.

"Y-y-y-yes h-he does." he sniffled into my shirt.

"Quit moving so I can clean you."I said, instantly changing the subject.

Too soon, everything was quiet and all you could hear was me scrubbing my brother's body. I tried not to scrub too hard because, well obviously he was injured and I didn't want to irritate the skin around the injuries.

* * *

><p>After getting him cleaned, I dressed his wounds and put the clothes I picked out for him on him. I then carefully laid him out on his stomach and rubbed his back.<p>

"Are you comfortable like that Warren?" I inquired.

"Yeah thanks Dale...for taking care of me." he said.

"Warren you're my little brother of course I would take care of you." I said picking him up and laid him across my lap face first.

"Oh and Dale...could you stay tonight...please?" he asked tentatively.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I'm not just going to leave you here alone silly!" I responded, stunned. I wouldn't dare leave my younger brother in his room alone after just getting brutally beaten!

"Thanks...again...Dale" he said. I could hear his breathing get shallow as he soon fell asleep in my arms. _He just looks so cute when he's sleeping!_ I didn't want anything to ruin this moment together with Warren in my arms asleep.

Soon I drift asleep too.

* * *

><p>As I blinked my eyes against the fiery light coming in through the room, I took in my surroundings. <em>What...where am I? <em>I asked myself confuzzled._ (_**I say it's a word so it is) **Slowly I came to realize that I was in Warrens room. Then suddenly I remembered what happened last night. My nostrils flared when I saw the evidence on his arm, which was wrapped around my torso. I looked down and watched how peaceful Warrens face was as he was sleeping; it had always been adorable to watch Warren sleep because he would always suck his thumb and pat his bellybutton with his pointer finger.

I silently crept to the window out onto the driveway to check if dads car was still out there and seeing that all was clear, crept back to the bed to wait for Warren to wake up.

**WARREN POV**

I woke up staring into silvery hazel eyes that were the same color as mine, except mine were without the silver sheen.

"Morning." I said, while rubbing sleep from my eyes, while doing so I leaned into Dales warm embrace and wrapped my arms around his torso. I noticed that he had cleaned himself up while I was sleeping.

"Good morning thumbsucker." he teased, stroking my hair.

Embarrassed I pulled down my shirt, which was still up from last night.

"Thanks for helping me last night." I said; recalling everything that had happened the night before when dad had beat me senseless.

"No problem-you do know that you don't have to keep apologizing every time this happens right?" he replied.

"Yes I do." He rolled his eyes at me and flicked my ear.

"Hey Dale."

"Yes Warren."

"W-w-why" I hesitate before restarting "w-w-why does dad absolutely hate me but adore _you_?" I ask.

"One: I thought we already went over this Two: You know deep down that he doesn't hate you. Three: Even if he does, _I _still love you."

The only response he got is silence as I pondered about what he had said.

"I know...but I just wish the person who helped bring me into this world would at least like me a bit and stop trying to take me out of it." I finally responded.

Dale nodded slowly like he understood what I said.

"War-War let's do something I'm getting bored." he teased. I grew indignant instantly, even though I knew he was joking; he also knew I hated when people called me that.

" But Dede" I start mockingly, "I would if my body didn't hurt so much." I finished. I was joking, but Dale didn't take it as one. His eyes grew dark and he looked he was going to say something, but decided to give me break. "It still hurts?Then you oughtta lay down for a while longer, just until I bring you your breakfast." Dale suggested.

"Aw no Dale'' I whine "carry me please?'' I begged him until he finally relented because (I hope) of my undefeatable puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay fine. Hold on tight." He picked me up, cradled me in his arms, carried me downstairs and laid me on my back on the couch.

"Just lay down here and try not to move too much or it'll hurt. " Dale warned.

I just nodded and asked if he could get the remote from on the TV. I was channel surfing when the doorbell rang.

"COME IN" I shouted, not really paying attention to who was coming in.

"Warren." The whisper was deadly and very familiar. Slowly, I turned my head.

It was my father, home early and thoroughly pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND TO MY FIRST REVIEWER**

_Hollyflower98: First I wasnt finished with the story I mean I still have a bunch of chapters to finish and SECOND:It is now revised and THIRD:Thank you so much for reviewing! ;)_

_**By the way Dale and Warrens parents are divorced.**_

* * *

><p>"D-d-dad why are you h-home early?" I stuttered painfully over the words in fear of what dad was going to do to me seeing he was practically frothing at the mouth. I slowly backed up, only to find my back against the wall.<p>

"SHUT UP!" He picked up a knife that had been conveniently sitting on the coffee table, and threw it with all his force towards me. I closed my eyes and hoped that maybe I might die a quick death. There was a slight stinging where the knife had grazed my arm, but opening my eyes, I saw that other than that I was fine.

That moment lasted for only a second before an onslaught of punches and kicks fell on my after some time he stopped. He tossed my body on the second step of the stairs. " You come back down here, and that'll look like lovetaps." He loomed over me, ready to show me what he meant if I resisted.

I nodded and shakily got up on my knees.

"Why are you still here? Leave!" He said, slapping me and throwing me on the ground. I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel the bruise forming on my cheek. Instantly tears sprang in my eyes from the pain searing through my body. The cuts from last night reopened. I staggered back into the wall again and quickly wrapped myself into a ball. I lifted my head when I couldn't smell the stench of alcohol and possibly smoke.

I noticed that Dale was no longer where I last saw him, and started to have a mini heart attack until I felt him pick me up in his arms and cradle me carefully so I wouldn't feel too much pain.

"Take a nap and I'll bring your breakfast up soon. "He whispered laying me down on the bed. A minute later Dale came up with a first aid kit and our breakfasts. Bacon,scrambled eggs, chocolate chip glazed donuts and orange juice for him, milk for me. First he bandaged me up, than rechecked my body to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Scoot over," he asked gently "but not too much so it wont hurt." Quietly I obeyed him, with only a small whimper as I shifted my body on the bed. He pulled me into his lap so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He said my name, but before he could continue the floodgates opened, wide and mighty.

"W-w-why?" I sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh…its okay…C'mon maybe eating might make you feel better."

"N-n-no it w-w-wont." I countered.

"Don't be stubborn, eat." He commanded. I shook my head, but stopped crying so he wouldn't be able to force feed me with the spoon that was trying to make its way inside my mouth.

"Open up Warren" He put more force against the spoon. Knowing it was fruitless, I grudgingly opened my mouth and he shoved a spoon full of cereal in. I really had no choice to swallow it. Right after that, he put the glass full of orange juice to my lips and told me to drink. I didn't realize how thirsty I was till I emptied the entire glass. After we were done eating (with me forcefully telling Dale that I can eat _by myself_), Dale picked up the dirty dishes, kicked the door open and told me he would be back soon. While he's gone I roll over and clutching the blanket with one hand and wrapping the other around my torso.

* * *

><p>I don't know when I fell asleep, but I suddenly woke up to afternoon light. Wearily looking around, my eyes landed on the clock. Wow. I had slept for 4 hours straight. Worried, I checked to see if my father was in the room; this was exactly the type of thing he'd beat me up for even if it was spring break.<p>

"Nice to know I can depend on the fact that you get enough sleep." A melodic voice commented. My tired eyes went alert at the voice. I'd know who it belonged to any day.

"MOM!" Te pretty, green-eyed ravenette stumbled back as I flew into her arms.

"Hi baby." She said squeezing me tight and kissing my head.

"WherehaveyoubeenIve-"

"Whoa; calm down, b-r-e-a-t-h-e breathe. As for how long I'm staying I'm not sure." She answered me. Obviously she didn't see the bruises on my body. I mean how could she have? It's not like they were visible. Every time Dad beat me up, he made me eat a pill that removes any trace of having been abused. Although, the places where he hit me still hurt.

"Did you take a shower yet Warren?" She asked me, probably already knowing the answer, but just making sure I didn't lie to her.

"No not yet." I responded.

"Well go take one now; I'll wait for you."

I nodded in agreement with her and waited for her to leave so I could take off my clothes in privacy.

"Uh…mom?" I said, hoping she would take the hint and LEAVE.

"Really Warren. I've seen you naked since you were one." She put her hands on her hips and gave me a stern look.

"Ugh fine. You don't have to lecture me about it." Slowly I lifted my shirt over my head; trying to stall the moment where she saw me without all my clothes on.

"You know what? I'll do it for you." And with that, she lifted both my hands over my head with one of hers, peeled my clothes off with the other, and started carrying me butt-naked over to the bathroom.

Why did I get the feeling she had planned all of this from the start?

Struggling, I tried to do my best to get free, frustratingly to no avail.

"Aww! It's so cute when you squirm in my arms while I try to give you a bath." She commented, which is probably what made me stop struggling, or maybe perhaps it was because right now we were out in the hall where if anyone heard this noise they would come and investigate, only to find _me_ naked.

I don't know where I got my newfound energy, but once we reached the tub, I started squirming harder than before. Unfortunately for me, I slipped out of her arms and into the tub. The water was warm enough for me to relax in but I didn't for obvious reasons.

"Mom! I'm not a baby! I can take care of _myself!"_ I whined.

In the end, as usual, she got what she wanted.

"You know, I don't get what's wrong with having you mommy bathe you _without_ a struggle." She said while scrubbing my most private male areas.

"The problem is that I'm way too old to be getting a bath by my mom!" I snapped.

SMACK!

Went her hands as they spanked my bottom over and over again until they were a pale pink. It was a bit stronger than a love pat.

"Way to make me feel less like I'm a baby." Saying that I crossed my arms and pouted, Moms smile barely hidden on her face at my new change of attitude. Then something entirely different happened. The sponge had barely come in contact with my skin when I burst into a bout of high-pitched giggles.

"M-m-mom s-s-stop." I said in between giggles.

"Warren could you please stay still." She said even though I could hear the barely concealed laughter in her voice. Then quitting all pretense of actually cleaning me, she slid her fingers to the side of my stomach and started tickling me. With shrieks of laughter emitting from my chest, I splashed water at her, desperately hoping she would stop. I only made things worse though because she just went harder and moved to the spots that were most ticklish. Now I was literally choking on both the water and my giggling. Finally seeing that I couldn't take any more, she stopped and wrapped a towel around my waist, and then carried me back to my room.

"Go ahead and get dressed Warren, I'll be downstairs with your brother. He said he had something interesting to show me." She said, opening the door and leaving.

When she left, I walked over to my closet and picked some normal average clothes. A normal pair of black skinny jeans, a monster T-shirt, and to top it off, a pair of boots. Leaving my room, I noticed some paper taped to my door. Curiously I ripped the paper off and read it:

Dear Warren,

I HAVE BLACKMAIL! (You know, pictures...)

Love or hate,

Dale

Wait Dale!" Ignoring the pain shooting through my body (I hadn't quite healed yet) I reached the end of the stairs and raced into the kitchen. Seeing the lights on, I knew that they were in there most likely laughing about me. True to my thoughts, I spied mom and Dale laughing at things spread out on the table. On closer inspection, I could see the form of developed photos in front of them.

"Ready for dinner baby?" My mom asked, grinning at me. I ignored her and looked at the damage done by the pics Dale took.

"!" I wailed.

"What?" He responded innocently trying not to laugh at the expression on my face," I think these pics are cute don't you mom?" He asked her, raising them to the light for better eye view.

"Of course! I might actually want to keep one really." She giggled, making Dale laugh again, this time not concealing it.

Angrily I stomped out of the kitchen and went on a search for a book in the library to read while my dear 'family' laughed continued to laugh at me as I walked away.

* * *

><p>The library was absolutely amazing and yet also absolutely terrifying. Every time I came in here I couldn't help remembering a story Warren had told me, about how this library had once been a room that had housed slaves from somewhere that no one but the people who had brought them over knew. Every night, they would drag the slaves into the room and torture them until the slaves nearly died, the slaves were only fed once a day a small meal so that they would have no strength to fight back when being hurt by their ''owners''. Anyways, one night the owners went too far. The owners surrounded the slaves, discussing what way to hide the bodies - this hadn't been the first time they had murdered - when one of the bodies of the slaves rose up and began chanting. Soon the rest of the bodies did the same thing and when they stopped...only one of the owners remained standing. The first slave walked up to him, and whispered into his ear. No one knows what he said, but they do know that all the owner's blood had drained out of his face, and he crumpled to the ground.<p>

I'm pretty sure Warren had gotten a kick out of that while telling me, but I was also pretty sure he regretted it because he pulled me into his lap, and old me that it was just a story and that if I was really scared I could sleep with him in his bed.

While I was standing there, thinking, I saw something dart past me in my peripheral vision. For a minute, it looked scarily like... I shook my head. I must have been hallucinating, or the place was simply spooking me. After all, a dozen people had died here, maybe it was a spirit trying to get revenge by killing me; not to say that thought was very comforting at the moment.

When inside, I picked a random book from the shelves and lay down on my belly to read it. How ironic. The title was 'Horror #1". I was ten minutes into it when I heard the door open. About time that they apologized for mocking an innocent child. I turned around to see the guilty pair, but froze when I saw my father with a spiked belt.

"Warren." He said, his voice a notch deeper. Huh. Usually there's a chill.

I looked up, tingles raced down my spine. At least the room was sound-proof.

"D-d-dad w-what are you doing here early?"I hated how my broke; he made me so scared just standing 8 feet away.

"Shut your ugly mouth and don't talk to me you worthless piece of %*^*!" He roared at me. I quailed under his ruthless glare, knowing that this was usually the time where he started beating the life out of me.

"Wait dad please! What did I do wrong?" I pleaded, trying to stall the hits I was sure were coming,

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up you idiot!" He yelled, slamming his foot in my chest. He didn't give me a chance to breathe before he punched me again in the middle of my stomach.

BAM! There was so much pain.

Moaning I fell to my knees, tightly holding where he had hit me.

"D-d-dad p-p-please." I begged, forgetting what he had said before this; using what air I had left. A vein started throbbing in his forehead.

"SHUT UP! He emphasized this by slapping me multiple times. I answered him by nodding.

"Don't look at me while I talk to you. You'll probably make me vomit." He sneered. He hit me again, this time punching me in the chest. Then he flung me across the room into the cement wall. I could feel the blood trickling down my forehead. I crumpled down the wall into a sobbing mess.

"Ugh! Do you _want_ people to hear us?" He said, while kicking me over and over in the stomach. I curled into a ball so that he didn't get access to my middle.

All it did was make him madder and focus on kicking my back.

"Dad please." I begged in vain attempts, hoping it would at least slow down the blows.

" That is it! I'm going to teach you what quiet means."He said. Then grabbing my throat, he lifted me into the air and held me against the wall; his hand crushing my windpipe.

_Air! I need air! _Was all I thought before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the Delay._**

**_Okay since every story has some sort of disclaimer here you go:_**

**_I don't own Fablehaven. Sob_. TT**

* * *

><p>I woke up to pain. So much pain.<p>

_Where am I?_

A flash of images passed through mind:

Being slapped multiple times.

Being thrown against a wall.

A fist sinking into my stomach.

A loss of air.

Most likely bruises littering my entire body.

_Oh._

I looked around to check if here was still here, waiting for me to wake up so he could start another round of torture. All that seemed to show that someone had been abused were the dozen or so books lying on the floor where I had been thrown against a wall. Slowly I got up to my feet, wincing as pain ran through my body like flames. Thankfully nothing was broken, a few bruised ribs were the most serious that injuries that I could make out.

Sighing, I grabbed the book I was reading before Dad came in and crawled across the hall into my room. Two beatings in one day had sapped most of my energy. My body ached for rest; but I was too scared that he would catch me asleep so I freshened up and tried not to grimace as I tried my best not to just collapse on the ground.

"Mom! Dale! Where are you guys?" I called out. It was now 6:14, less than two hours since I'd seen them.

"Yeah what do you want?" I sighed in relief when Dale responded and limp-ran to his room.

**Dale POV**

Right after Warren left, I told mom that 'that is enough torture for Warren' and packed up." Dale sweetie I've got a big headache so I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up at 6:30 'Kay." With that she planted a kiss on my forehead and left.

After she was gone, thinking that I deserved a nap too, I fell into a light sleep on my bed.

* * *

><p>I don't know what time it was, but I awoke to someone yelling.<p>

"Mom! Dale! Where are you guys?" I heard Warren shout.

"Yeah what do you want?'' I yelled back. Then adding "Keep it down! Moms a - "

"What the h*** happened to you!" I gasped, shocked. He had a black eye, what looked like some bruised ribs, blood in his hair, and he was limping. The pill my dad usually gave him must be having a slow effect.

"I was… in…dad…" I guess by the way he wheezed out the words that I was right. He did have a bruised ribcage.

"Stay right here Warren," I darted out the room leaving Warren curled up in a fetal position on my bed. I ran into Warren's room and picked up some clothes for him to wear, then slipped into the bathroom and got the necessary tools to treat injuries and a wet cloth.

When I entered the room, Warren was in the same place I left him in, presumably because it hurt to move.

"Warren?" I said softly.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice slightly muffled.

"Can you sit up please?" I asked him.

In response he sat up and I saw that he was crying.

"Don't worry. This has to stop soon." I consoled him. Slipping off his clothes while putting his head on my chest.

I gasped again at the sight underneath his shirt. Rage boiled in my heart when I saw how cruel a man can be to his youngest son. It was 'tote tragique'.

He hadn't been just 'punished'; my dad had done too much damage for it to even remotely resemble that.

I tried to ignore the whimpering coming from the head on my shoulder as I passed the towel full of alcohol over his cuts. Finally I finished cleaning and dressing him; only to hear a sucking sound at the figure curled up in my arms. I looked down to see him sucking his thumb. It probably _would _take a lot of energy out of you getting beaten into a pulp.

After 5 more minutes in that position I carefully stood up with him in my arms getting carried like a baby. I slowly walked to his room and cautiously laid him on his side.

Walking into the library I frowned at the mess. A dozen or so books laid on the floor and there was something red on the walls. It was blood. I guess it was from Warren most likely. Quickly I grabbed a book and went back to Warren's room.

* * *

><p>I didn't get a sight of my father when I searched the house for him, he must have left. True to suspicion, when I checked outside he wasn't there. Guess he only came to play with his beating toy.<p>

"Dale?'' A sleepy voice said behind me, "Where's Mom?"

Warren go back to sleep." I said, groaning inwardly. I don't care about what that stupid pill did but even I knew that Warren wasn't supposed to be up and walking.

"I will but please tell me where mom is please?" He said cutting me off and flashing me one of his best puppy dog eyes.

"She's asleep in her room which you should be to." I responded motioning toward the stairs. Then seeing he wasn't moving I knocked his legs from under him and started to carry him bridal style upstairs to his room.

Laying him down on the bed I turned around and started to leave except something was holding me back.

"Dale please don't leave!"Warren said, his eyes filling up with water. This alarmed me, so I resolved to leave after he fell into a deep sleep.

"Why do you want me to stay?" I asked him, settling down beside him and wrapping one arm around his waist.

"I'm scared that dad might come back." He sniffled into my chest.

"Dont worry Warren. I'll make sure that no one touches a hair on your head while your sleeping." I promised him. Soon he nodded off on my chest, and was deep asleep in minutes.

When I sat down on the chair near his bed, I opened the book and started reading. Not 10 minutes into the book however, I heard someone say my name.

"Dale? Where are you and your brother?" Mom yelled.  
>" Oh youre awake. It's not even 7:00 yet," I hollered back, 'a'nd Warrens asleep now.<br>"Again?" She voiced.  
>"Yeah." I said with a smile.<p>

"Hey mom, have you seen Dad anywhere lately?" I asked curious about why he would just beat up Warren then leave.  
>"You do realize that I've been practically unconscious this whole time right?" She asked incredulously.<br>"Oh yeah sorry I forgot." I replied sheepishly.

Laughing, she reached down and rumpled my hair."Its okay. By the way, I'm going to make you and Warren something to eat but first I need to buy somethings ' my head, she got her keys and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay dear fans. I have not been able to work on this story a lot (and by that I mean C<span>urse my laziness!)<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Dale POV:<strong>

Having nothing to do, [Don't you just hate boredom too?] I waited for Warren on the couch watching T.V from sheer boredom.

"Dale?" A sleepy voice whispered.

"Hey War. Do you wanna watch T.V with me Dads not going to be home anytime soon." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him on the couch with I.

"Okay" he said shyly and so quietly I almost missed what he said. He snuggled into me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Dale?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we pawees watch Sci-fi?" he asked, pouting and using his best puppy dog face. "It's not so violent compared to what Dad does." He insisted, eyes now filling up for more sympathy.

"Fine you can watch it as long as it's not too violent." I conceded.

We sat there for at least 45 minutes watching a movie about killer spiders which was deemed a little too violent when the bell rung one…two…three times and mom entered.

"Why did you ring the doorbell?" I asked her, "Don't you have a set of keys in your purse?"

What's the fun of having a doorbell if you can't play with it?" She shot back at me, sticking out her tongue. Honestly. You'd think she was two years old. I know that she was only playing around but sometimes I wonder…

Then her eyes cast down on Warren, still snuggled up beside me and watching the killer spider movie (**It's a real movie; it was so scary I almost didn't sleep for three days.**) and she frowned.

"Anyways, Warren you know you're not supposed to be watching movies like that." She reprimanded him.  
>Apparently, Warren caught on to the hint that if he doesn't do something soon, he'll be unable to finish watching his precious spider video.<p>

"Please Mom just 5 more minutes." He begged.  
>She shook her head. ''No. Close the TV or change the channel, " she ordered. " And don't you roll your eyes at me."<br>"Fine." He huffed, and closed the TV. "Well if I can't watch TV can I help you cook?"  
>"Sure as long as you stay away from anything that can hurt you."<br>"Whose definition of hurt yours or mine?" He asked. She promptly smacked him on the head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry I haven't been writing anything for sometime. I've just been busy and did not have time.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah I'm back! As of now I am officially married to Yuu Kanda so back off people!<strong>

**Oh yeah I don't own FableHaven although I wish I did. And please check out my other stories :** _Please Help & Summer Heat _

* * *

><p>It took at least one minute for mom to scream out in frustration…<p>

"Ugh! Warren! Really, how could you!" Mom screamed out.

"Sorry I didn't mean it!"He said, although the way his voice sounded his apology probably wasn't that sincere.

I heard someone take a deep, slow breath then say "It doesn't matter anyways. We're almost done; go ask your brother to help you take a shower. Don't come back until you're absolutely clean."

Soon out came Warren, covered in salad and salad dressing.

Unable to keep myself from taunting I said " Wow Warren you managed to create havoc in a minute alone. Bravo!"

"Shut up." He grumbled and stomped up the stairs. Knowing he probably didn't need any help, I went to see how much of a mess he made the kitchen.

It took 5 minutes in all for both of us to clean and pick up the mess Warren had made.  
>"Mom?"<br>"mm."  
>"You never really told me what Warren did in the first place." I told her sheepishly.<br>" Did you have to ask?", not letting him answer she plowed on. "He turned the blender to high and apparently 'forgot' to put the cap on."

Oh. Well that explains the subtle noise that had come from the kitchen.  
>Note to self: Do not, under circumstances leave Warren in charge of electrical appliances.<br>You know on cartoons, when characters if they have a great idea, they get a lightbulb over their heads? Well I hope that lightbulb is really bright because this will cause a big change.  
>"Mom there's something I need to - "<br>"I'm back!" Warrens loud and very interrupting voice screamed.

"Oh great, your back and done. Go help Dale set the table." She ordered him.  
>"Yes ma'am." He shouted, then eagerly ran to the table. Almost a little <em>too<em> eagerly.

When we were done setting the table she served the food. Throughout dinner everything was quiet except for the occasional was the first to be done( Of course he was) and he hastily dumped silverware in the sink.  
>"I'm going to be watching T.V- promise not to stay up to late!" He yelled as he ran towards the living room.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sun in my eyes , and eager to stretch my stiff legs out I ran up and down the stairs. When I entered the kitchen I found Warren already on his last spoonful of cereal.<p>

Yawning I grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher cracked open some Lucky Charms. ( cyber cookie to those who also love Lucky Charms 3)

" Warren why are you up so early?" I asked him, opening the fridge and taking out some orange juice.

" Because I felt like it." He said defiantly, jutting out his chin and pouting.

Seeing as that was probably the only response I was going to get out of him, I sat down and watched him read the comics on the daily newspaper. Finally after five minutes lapsed by in unbroken silence, it was broken by a disturbing question.

"When do you think Dad will come back?" he asked somewhat nervously.I saw a flash of that left as quickly as it appeared.  
>I walked around the table,sat down in a chair nearby, and pulled Warren into my lap, hugging him tight.<br>"Dont worry Warren you'll be fine," I said into his ear softly, "there's no way Dad would dare to hurt you while Moms here."  
>"Yeah, Well you practically said the same thing before what happened in the library." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.<br>As I had no answer to that, silence reigned once again over the table.  
>"Dale."<br>"hmm."  
>"Can you watch a movie with me?"<br>"As long as it's not too violent." I responded rocking him back and forth slowly.  
>"Okay, but first I have to take a shower; go ahead and pick out a movie." With that he jumped out of my life and ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. 2 minutes later I heard the water running.<br>Knowing that it'll probably take him ten minutes top to get ready, I walked into the living room and picked out a random DVD. I looked down and to see which movie I picked out. 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Huh. Not bad. I heard a car park in the driveway.  
><em>Probably Mom<em>. I thought.

Warren POV:

As soon as I heard a car pull into the driveway I felt a shudder run down my spine. Although I knew it was probably Mom, there was still a chance that it possibly could be someone else...

In ten minutes tops, I finished freshening up and ran into my room.I hadnt thought to bring a towel with me since Dale and Mom were downstairs.

"Ready for some action!'' I shouted as loud as could when I jumped onto the couch next to Dale.

* * *

><p>As I lay back in my bed, a sudden disturbing thought popped up inside of my head: I just had two days of relative peace and not even a bruise. Against my will, my hopes started to rise. <em>Maybe, just maybe the hurt is over. <em>On that happy thought my eyes started to slowly close

* * *

><p>I woke up at sometime during 1:00 in the morning by a strange sound. I know it wasn't Mom or Dale 'cause I could still hear them both snoring in rooms.<p>

I slowly climbed out of bed.

CRACK!

I froze.

Turning around to what I knew was my father, I thought about what I was thinking about the night before. I knew it was too good to be true.

"You know the drill." He barked at me.

Shakily I stripped down to 'till I was only in my underwear.

Goosebumps immediately popped onto my skin.

Suddenly my head was jerked backwards.

"Member what I told you?" He tugged on my hair.

"Here's a tiny reminder."In five rapid successions the belt came down on my back.I gasped and fell to my knees. A second later I was pulled to my feet.

"Stand up!" He roared. His breath smelled suspiciously like alcohol; his face was so close to mine that my gag reflexes immediately started.

More pain exploded on my back. He's never used a studded belt before so the pain was new. By now my undershirt was in shreds. Not that it helped much.

After just two minutes I was already on my back barely able to breathe.

* * *

><p>Sorry I havent been uploading. I was sorta upset because fanfiction decided to delete my other story because it was too graphic.<p>

KK, anyways I'm gonna try to upload more.

* * *

><p>"Nothing, just asking." He responded. He was worried something had happened to him during the night. He was usually the first one up.<p>

"K, well the store just called and they said I left my purse there. I'm gonna go get it, can you watch Warren for me?" she asked, picking up her bag.

"Yeah, sure." he said, distracted.

As soon as she left, he ran upstairs yelling Warren's worry meter started going up as soon as he heard the heavy, laboured breathing behind the door.  
>As he slowly opened the door, he gasped and dropped the tray of food he was holding.1<p>

He slowly approached the bed.2

His baby brother was lying on the ground near the bed, every inch of him covered in blood, and not wearing anything.

The longer he looked at Warren, the more his blood boiled.

This was the last straw.

He took out his phone and called 9-1-1.

9-1-1 Person POV:

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Hello my names Dale Burgess an-"The person on the line sounded panicked.

"Sir can you please slow down and repeat what you just said?" I replied._ Man I love my job_...

"My brother, h-h-he's really hurt I need an ambulance."

(Sorry I really don't know how that stuff works)

"Please state your address."

"341 Willow Road."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Like 5 hours Later<strong>

**Warren POV:**

Ugh. Everything hurt so bad. I couldn't help but let out a whimper as I moved my hand.

THUD.

Owwwwwwwwwww. Bad idea. bbbbbbbaaaaaaaddddddd idea.

I didn't notice Dale until he twitched and woke up in the _hospital chair?_

When Dale saw me awake he reached over, took my hands, and squeezed hard. "How are you feeling? Do you need any water?" He spoke softly, but it still felt like a hammer going through my head.

"No. although I am a little hungry." Dale smiled and showed the tray of food on the table beside the saline bags. "The doctor said you could only eat and drink liquids. So I got you some orange juice and chocolate pudding."

I looked at Dale, and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Dale, have you slept at all?"

"Do you really think I would sleep with you so hurt?" he answered.

"Dale if you haven't noticed, we're in a hospital." I raised my eyebrow at him.

I watched him take a deep breath. "Speaking of hospitals, the hospital decided that until further notice, we're staying with mom. Apparently as they found signs of "abuse" all over your body. When you're recovered enough, they're gonna want to talk. And Dale please, for me, tell them everything."

And so I did. I told them when it started (ever since he was 8), what I thought triggered it (maybe the stress of the divorce), and that mom had nothing to do with it (In case some wacko thought she was involved).

**3 weeks later**

Dale tackled me to the ground and tickled me till I could barely breathe. He stopped suddenly, and stared out the window.

I giggled nervously and asked him what he was looking at.

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked, still staring out the window. I climbed onto his lap and hugged him.

"No but I can tell that it's obviously important by the way you're zombieshly staring at...the...win...dow...", I finally noticed a pale pink on the glass. "Thank god those days are over." I whispered softly. He hugged me tighter and kissed me on the head. We sat in silence until mom called us for dinner. I smiled. Sometimes you've got to take for granted what life hands out.

* * *

><p>Thank U 2 JHABEA143 for helping out with story suggestions!<p>

* * *

><p>1 Don't ask me when he got the tray. Lets just say he had it with him the whole time.<p>

2 Chapter 3 reference anyone?

**_He do you think I should make a fanfic about Dave forcing Warren to get a shot? Cuz I have some really good ideas about that._**


End file.
